Friends and Lovers
by Dream.A.Little.x
Summary: AU where there are no vampires in Mystic Falls. Damon is just Stefan's older brother, and Alaric is just the new History teacher at Mystc Falls High School. What happens when the two men meet and strike a friendship? Will more become of it, and what trouble lies ahead. Different POV's. Rated T, might be bumped to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Alaric's POV

**Hey, It's been a while since I wrote on here. I've kind of lost interest in my other story, though If you're reading it I promise I will update it at some point, just can't promise when. I've been watching alot of TVD lately, and I love the bromance between Damon and Alaric, and I ship them like hell. I just finished S3, and to fill the hole in my heart caused by the finale, I decided to write this! This chapter is just an introduction, so that would explain why it's so short. Hope everyone enjoys it :)x**

**Title: **Friends and Lovers

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Pairing(s):** Damon/Alaric (main), Stefan/Elena

**Words:** 782

* * *

Alaric's POV

"Alright class, I'm your new History teacher. My name is Mr Saltzman-" he wrote his name on the blackboard. "-Alaric if you get in my good graces. Open your books to page 132, today we're going to start studying the history of Mystic Falls"

Alaric opened his book to the correct page number while scanning the class trying to memorise peoples faces.

"You there, what's your name?" he pointed to a girl with long straight chocolate brown hair, with the eye colour to match.

"Elena" the girl replied, looking startled to be called upon.

"Elena" Alaric repeated her name. "Can you please read the first 3 paragraphs?"

* * *

That was his first day over, and thank god. All the pupils seemed really nice, and surprisingly no-one back chatted at him. That was a first. Especially on his first day. Alaric got in his car and decided to go for a drink at The Grill. Some Bar/Restaurant type place he'd heard took him a five minute drive to get there from Mystic Falls High School. Once he got there he went to get a drink at the bar, and sat on a stool. He proceeded to order a scotch, and look about the place. It was nice. He noticed Elena sitting over at a booth, with another boy who sat beside her in class. Stefan, was it? Alaric presumed they go out, considering they were holding hands.

Not long after his drink came, and he noticed a body being sat beside him. He didn't feel like talking, but if they guy made conversation, he would keep up his half. He didn't want to come off as rude or impolite. The man also ordered a scotch and turned his head to meet Alaric's.

"Hey, I'm Damon" The man introduced himself. When he saw his face, he couldn't help but stare. The man had sooth, pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and jet black hair.

"I'm Ric" He held out his hand, and Damon shook it. As crazy as it sounds, Alaric swore he felt a 'spark' when his hand touched Damon's.

This couldn't happen again. People here couldn't know he was gay. That was what got him fired from his last job. Really? This wasn't the 70's. Yet people were still assholes. Turned out his last boss was an uptight homophobic asshole, who was strictly Catholic. He had never been one to hide his sexuality, but after what happened to him at his last school, he didn't want to blow his chances at this one.

Damon and him got to chatting. Alaric explained how he had not long moved to Mystic Falls, and so far, he liked it a whole lot more than his last town he was at He also talked about how he was teaching at the High school. Damon explained how he lived in Mystic Falls for a good majority of his teenage years, not long before moving away. He too, had not long moved back here, and was residing with his younger brother and uncle for the time being. It was just as they were saying this that Damon's brother made an appearance.

"Hey, Damon you got the ke-Mr Saltzman, Hi, how are you? It was Stefan, with Elena and his side. Looked like they were one of those couples joined at the hip then.

"I'm good, thank you, and you can call me Ric. The both of you" He answered, turning his head from Stefan to Elena for the last part. He then turned his head again, this time, to face Damon. "So this is your little brother?"

"Yes, and I'm guessing the little shit is one of your classes" He laughed, smiling at Stefan.

"You guessed correctly. Now can I have the house keys? I left mine"

"Sure, brother" He tossed his keys to Stefan. "Just make sure not to lock me out"

Stefan and Elena quickly said goodbye, and headed off. Damon and Ric shared one last drink, again making small talk. It was beginning to get late, and they both decided to head off, arranging to meet up for drinks sometime soon.

* * *

Alaric lay in bed thinking about Damon. How could he be feeling like this already? He just met the guy. He couldn't get involved with one of his students brother, especially since he liked said student, and was pretty sure that Damon wasn't gay.

Oh well. The feeling would pass. It had to right? Damon seemed like he would be a good friend, once he got to know him more. What Alaric wasn't aware of at the time though, was just how much of Damon Alaric would soon be knowing.


	2. Chapter 2: Damon's POV

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I've had exams, and I've been really ill. I promise to update sooner in the future! Anyway, here the next part of the story - basically Chapter 1 from Damon's perspective. Hope everybody enjoys. I'd also love it if anyone reviewed, whether it's to tell me something you liked about this chapter, or any ideas for any future ones :)x**

**Title: **Friends and Lovers

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Pairing(s):** Damon/Alaric (main), Stefan/Elena

**Words: **1,046

* * *

Damon's POV

How did he end up here again? Back in good ol' Mystic Falls. He fucked up. That's how. Now the 24 year old was shacking up with his 17 year old little brother, and his uncle, who he hadn't seen in forever.

It all started about 6 months ago. Damon was doing great. Living in North Carolina, he had a steady job, steady relationship, the lot. He'd been working as a bartender at a local bar, and although it didn't seem like the perfect job, it brought in enough money to pay the rent. It was there he met his girlfriend - she was his boss' daughter. Her name was Katherine, an she was gorgeous. All the men who worked with Damon had been trying it on with her for years, but it took Damon a couple of seconds until she fell into his charm. They dated for a good few couple of months until things started falling apart at the seems. It began when one of Katherine's close friends came to stay at hers for a couple of days. Damon went over to Kath's to surprise her, and was greeted with Klaus - her close friend. They got to talking and eventually ended up in a lip-lock. It was them Damon's girl walked in on them, and screamed in horror.

She dumped Damon the next day. She also told her dad what happened, and that got him fired. He couldn't find another job, so that meant he couldn't pay rent for his flat. Left with next to nothing, and Katherine not talking to him, he lived out of his car for a couple of nights, and stayed on friend's sofa's for a fortnight, until he decided it wasn't fair on himself or them. He needed to get his shit together.

And that's how he ended up back in this dreary town. It couldn't be so bad, though. He hadn't seen his brother in years, so it would be good for them to catch up. He made his way up the pathway, and knocked n the door.

It was Stefan who answered. He greeted him to a big smile and invited him in.

So how you been, Uncle Zach's out right now, can I get you anything to eat?" Stefan asked, god how Damon had missed him. He'd never let it show though.

"I'm fine" Damon said. He felt like he should be making conversation, but he was dying to look around the house, it was like a mansion!

"So...what happened man?"

Damon filled him in on everything. And by the time he was finished Uncle Zach was home, so he repeated the whole story again for him to hear.

* * *

It was around 7PM, and Damon had done all his unpacking. he was staying in one of the several guest bedrooms. Stefan had left for a date with his girlfriend, who he learned was named 'Elena' and was 'Something Special.' Stefan mentioned that they were going to The Grill, a Bar and Restaurant. He said he should check it out sometime.

And to Damon, that sometime was now. He got in his car and drove. He found the place after a while, parked the car, got his wallet, keys, walked through the door.

Almost straight away when he walked in, he saw Stefan, and Elena, sitting together in a booth. He stood at the entrance for a few moments, then went over to say a quick hello. Damon then made his way over to the bar, which was practically empty, apart from a few bums at one end.

At the other end of the bar, he noticed a man sat by himself - he couldn't be much older than Damon. He only saw his behind, but from what Damon saw the man looked pretty lonely.

He approached the man, and took the seat next to him. he ordered a scotch and introduced himself. It was only then Damon saw the guys face.

At first he was taken aback. The man had green eyes you could just get lost in, and the most perfect pink lips, and light brown hair, that Damon could just ruffle his hands through. Before he could examine more of the man, he - at last - introduced himself.

The man sighed. "I'm Ric," he looked a bit wary, but held his hand out for a handshake, and Damon shook it. And when he shook it, he felt something. He couldn't explain what it was, as he'd never felt something like that before, but it was something - _good_.

They talked for a good hour. They found out small facts about each other, ordered more drinks. Damon found out that Ric was just a nickname, his real name was Alaric. He also found out that he was a History teacher over at Mystic Falls High School. Maybe he knew Stefan?

Just as that thought came to mind, there he came waltzing over.

"Hey, Damon you got the ke-" He stopped as he glanced over at Alaric, "Mr Saltzman, Hi, how are you?" So he did know his brother.

"I'm good, thank you," It was then both him and Ric realized Elena was standing beside Stefan. Alaric then carried on with his sentence "and you can call me Ric. The both of you."

As he replied his lips broadened into a smile, and for reasons not known to Damon, that made him smile too. Ric then asked if Stefan was the little brother he mention earlier.

Damon, still smiling replied, "Yes," before adding a cocky "And I'm guessing the little shit is one of your classes" Damon couldn't help that Ric was almost laughing now, and heck - even Stefan cracked a smile.

Damon gave Stefan the keys eventually, and ordered one last drink before he headed home himself. Him and Ric talked for a bit more, Damon smiling the whole way though the conversation. Soon they both decided to call it a night, and made a verbal promise to see each other again at some point in the near future. Somehow, Damon couldn't help but wish that day was soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Alaric's POV

**I don't even have a good excuse for not updating this. Just laziness. I 'm sorry, and I know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to write a quick something, to keep the story going. I'm on holiday from school now, so I promise to update sometime during the holidays. x  
**

**Title: **Friends and Lovers

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries

**Pairing(s):** Damon/Alaric (main), Stefan/Elena

**Words:** 406

* * *

It was another week until Alaric saw Damon again. Not that he minded, as he was too busy with work and settling in to really notice.

Okay, he minded a bit. It was his fault that Damon was ridiculously good looking, and incredibly charming.

It wasn't planned when they saw each other next. About a week later, after he first met Damon, Alaric was just finishing up a the school and didn't quite feel like going home quite yet. So he headed to the Mystic Grill, and bam, there he was, sat in the same bar stool he sat last time they spoke.

Ric sauntered right up to Damon, and sat next to him. Damon glanced up from his drink to find him standing there, and instantly grinned. Alaric couldn't help but melt at his smile.

"Didn't think I'd ever see you again," Damon laughed.

"Nor did I," Ric replied and ordered a drink. "So how are things?"

"They're alright I suppose, not been up to much, besides helping Stefan with his history homework," Damon sighed, while giving Alaric a small nudge. "Seriously, you know I do most of the work for him?"

"Well I find that hard to believe, he's the one in class always correcting me, he's like a local history nut."

"Get's it all from his big brother, doesn't he?" Damon winked, taking a swing of his drink.

Ok, this could be a problem. Why does he have to be so charming?

* * *

They sat and drank and talked and drank for a few more hours, just like last time. At some pint they ended up joining Stefan and Elena at a booth, and got something to eat. They were chatting away when some friend of Elena's, Caroline joined them, and almost instantly pointed out how cute a couple he and Damon would make. Alaric practically choked on his drink, started by the blondes bluntness. Damon took it in his strike, muttering something along the lines of "He wishes," and at this Alaric began to blush. If only Damon knew. He tried to laugh, but it came out more forced than natural.

Elena noticed this, and the fact his cheeks were a couple of shades pinker than normal. She give him a playful kick, the rest of the table oblivious, smiled broadly at him, and gave her eyebrows a quick wiggle. She knew.

Crap.


End file.
